El Gato
by IxchelKatharaTerrorist
Summary: Oneshot. La curiosidad mató al inglés, convirtiéndolo en gato. FrUK


**Hechizos del caos: El gato de Francia**

Toc toc toc.

No hubo respuesta ante la llamada de Francia frente a la casa de Inglaterra. Trató una vez, dos veces. Nada.

Sacudió la cabeza, irritado.

-Angleterre, mon Dieu*, ya te está fallando el oído. Como sea…voy a pasar…- anunció mientras abría la puerta e ingresaba al interior de la casa.-¿Angleterre? Esto no es divertido, sal ya. Si vas a tratar de emboscarme, no está funcionando.

Tenía que quitarle ese libro de hechizos Wiccans con el que estaba jugando. Ya había hecho un desastre el día anterior con Grecia, y no iba a dejar que sus intentos de Harry Potter siguieran haciendo líos con los países.

Pero el lugar estaba sospechosamente tranquilo y callado. Algo andaba mal.

Atravesó la sala y pasó junto a su cocina. De esta se desprendía un olor que daba desconfianza mezclado con olor a té recién hecho. Curioso, asomó la cabeza y encontró una taza de té aun humeante. Tal vez la había olvidado y se fue a bañar. Buscó el baño y pegó el oído a la puerta sin escuchar nada. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se asomó por una rendija. La cama estaba cuidadosamente hecha y todo ordenado, pero ni rastro del inglés.

Entonces recordó que tenía un sótano donde se dedicaba a hacer sus tonterías. Fue hasta él y encontró la puerta abierta. Su capa negra, libros, hojas viejas y sueltas, unas cuantas plumas, hierbas raras y uno que otro vaso de vidrio roto, estaban dispersos en el piso de piedra.

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Seguro había salido a comprar un algo para limpiar el desastre, no encontraba otra explicación.

Se acercó hasta donde estaba la capa tirada y alargó la mano para recogerla, pero cuando estaba a punto de tomarla, el revoltijo brincó y se echó a correr. Si, se dio a la fuga.

Francia brincó también dejando escapar un grito ahogado y observó a la prenda huir escaleras arriba.

Se talló los ojos sin poder creer lo que vio pero de todos modos corrió escaleras arriba para perseguir a lo que sea que fuese esa tela. Buscó pasillo tras pasillo, escuchó un ruido en la cocina mientras regresaba al cuarto y caminó casi de puntillas para evitar espantarlo.

Entró mirando a todas direcciones mientras el olor raro se acumulaba en su nariz de nuevo. A penas si se escuchaban sus zapatos contra el piso de azulejo blanco. Se detuvo a mitad del lugar y tras unos minutos decidió que tal vez se haya escapado hacia algún otro sitio, justo cuando iba a salir se escuchó un desastre a sus espaldas y encontró a la capa colgada de una alacena. Se dio la vuelta y estiró los brazos para atraparla pero esta resbaló pesadamente cayendo sobre él y tirándolo al piso.

-¡Espera, espera!- gruñía mientras trataba de atrapar al bulto en sus manos. Unos gruñidos animales salían de la tela-¿Ehh…?

Cuando lo tuvo por fin bien agarrado comenzó a explorar la tela encontrando escondido a un gato blanco, con manchas color zanahoria y orejas gachas. Además de esponjoso, se veía adorable, a no ser que su gesto denotaba que estaba totalmente rabioso, mostrando los colmillos y alzando sus diminutas patas para lanzar zarpazos al francés.

Francia lo miró retorcerse en sus manos por unos segundos, preguntándose de donde habrá salido el animalito. Que el supiera, Inglaterra no tenía gatos o algo así.

-¿Eres el gato de Angleterre?- preguntó como si le fuera a responder. El gatito seguía intentando arañarle la cara. A pesar su gesto huraño, Francia le sonrió- Bueno, bueno ¿no eres acaso la cosa más adorable que he visto?

Por un instante pareció que algo dentro del felino se desinfló, pues dejó de atacar y miró con ojos bien abiertos al hombre. Él dejó escapar una risita.

-¡Pero qué lindo! Estoy pensándome de verdad llevarte a mi casa. Te cuidaré muy bien, de seguro Inglaterra no te pone suficiente atención, ¿verdad? - mientras decía esto, pasó una mano por su cabeza, rascando suavemente el pelaje con las yemas de los dedos. Para su sorpresa, el gato alejo de un "manotazo" su mano, dirigiendo la mirada hacia otro lado.

Casi parecía un gesto humano.

-Uy, hasta su carácter estás tomando. El tampoco deja que le demos amour.

El gato volvió a su gesto agresivo y manoteó hacia él de nuevo.

-¿Por qué la agresión? Hasta parece que comprendieras lo que te digo.

Dejó escapar un maullido exasperado y bastante extraño.

-Como sea- lo envolvió en la capa y se puso de pie-No te dejaré con ese tipo, te va a envenenar con su comida.

El animal gruñó tendido mientras Francia lo cargaba y lo llevaba con él.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Durante su caminata hasta la casa de Francia, el gato se revolvía en sus brazos, cambiaba de posición, y lo empujaba con sus patas. Muchos peatones miraban a medias desconcertados, a medias divertidos.

Entre pelea y pelea, lograron llegar y Francia lo depositó en un sofá de su sala.

-Bien, debes tener hambre ¿no?

El felino no se inmutó ante la pregunta y sólo se enroscó, recargando la cabeza en sus patas delanteras. Francia revisó sus estantes pero decidió que era mejor comprarle comida especial en vez de alimentarlo con cualquier cosa. Volvió a colocarse la bufanda para salir al supermercado.

-En un momento regreso, mon chat*- le sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta.

Se levantó del asiento y se sacudió. Anduvo un rato explorando la sala, parándose en los muebles disfrutando de su travesura. Después, subió las escaleras y encontró su habitación. Una perfecta e impecable habitación, con un balcón que daba vista hacia la torre Eiffel. A un lado de la cama había una botella de vino empezada y una copa con unas cuantas gotas manchando las paredes del cristal.

Brincó a la cama y comenzó a calar una almohada con las patas, clavándole las unas en el proceso. Hizo un gesto burlón y empezó a dar brinquitos de una almohada en otra. En su diversión, no midió la distancia y cayó de la cama de hocico.

Dio un maullido molesto y se incorporó de nuevo.

Abajo, el picaporte de la puerta crujió y unas llaves tintinearon. Con la cola en alto, bajó las escaleras para encontrar a su nuevo dueño.

-Oh, qué lindo. ¿Me vienes a recibir?- dejó la bolsa de papel en el piso y acuclillado, alzó a gato, depositando un afectuoso beso en su diminuta cabeza. Volvió a hacer lo mismo, con la pata empujo la cara de Francia, tratando de retirarse. El francés sacudió la cabeza- Ummm…hueles a grasa rancia…no me sorprende sabiendo de dónde vienes, pero te tendré que dar un baño, pequeño.

-¡¿Miau?!

Para su desgracia, lo hizo. Llenó la tina del baño con agua suficiente para que lograra mojarse, el animal intentó escaparse más de dos veces pero no lo logró. En el proceso, Francia tomo una botella de shampoo y lo talló con el líquido haciendo que un aroma a vainilla llenara el baño.

Resignado, se dejó secar y cepillar cuando acabo el asunto. Lo dejó por un momento en el sofá, regresando con la capa oliendo a limpio y la dejó a un lado.

Tomó la bolsa olvidada en la entrada y la llevó a la cocina donde desempacó todo. Tomó una de las latas de comida para gato y la destapó, vaciando el contenido en un recipiente.

-Chaton~*- canturreó Francia con el recipiente en la mano, el gato lo miró de reojo sin interés y agitando la cola furiosamente, aún seguía molesto por el baño-Mira, esto es para ti.

Dejó el plato a su lado. El gato miró con gesto agrio la comida, pero en cuanto el olor llegó a sus fosas nasales, se acercó y comenzó a comer con indecisión.

Francia se dejó caer aun lado del él en el sofá con una copa de vino. Le acarició la espalda mientras comía y de vez en cuanto se detenía para dar un sorbo a su bebida.

El gato dejó escapar un curioso ronroneó que se mezclaba con el sonido de su comida siendo masticada. Se detuvo un instante para mirar al hombre que se llevaba la copa a los labios en ese momento con los ojos cerrados. Cuando terminó de tragar los abrió y se dio cuenta que el felino lo estaba observando. Le sonrió y este giró la cabeza rápidamente a su plato.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Después de cenar, limpió la cocina y tomó al gato para llevarlo a su habitación. Ya se le veía la somnolencia pues apenas si podía abrir los ojos cada vez que parpadeaba.

Casi dormido, lo dejó a los pies de su cama mientras se quitaba la ropa y cambiarla por su pijama. El felino se dio cuenta de esto, y como si no quisiera ver, se giró, dándole la espalda. Ya estaba quedándose dormido cuando sintió un peso sobre él y vio la capa negra cubriéndolo.

Francia se metió debajo de sus sábanas blancas y se acomodó en un costado.

-Buenas noches…- notó que no le había puesto un nombre aun y se detuvo. Entonces la idea irónica llegó-…Arthur.

El gato que había estado sólo moviendo las orejas, abrió los ojos de golpe y alzó la cabeza.

-Es que me recuerdas tanto a él…-dijo esbozando una sonrisa- Ese idiota…espero esté bien. Seguro me matará cuando descubra que estás conmigo.

Sin notar al animal aun en el mismo estado, cerró los ojos y al cabo de unos minutos quedó completamente inconsciente.

El gato volvió a acomodarse y también se quedó dormido.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

La luz del sol matutino se filtró a través del balcón, despertándolo. Suspiró tendidamente tratando de desemperezarse. Al momento de estirar las piernas empujó algo pesado a los pies de su cama y se escuchó un gruñido molesto.

Recordó que tenía un gato durmiendo en su cama y se incorporó para ver si no lo había tirado por accidente.

Se quedó atónito en el proceso. No estaba por ningún lado, pero en su lugar encontró a Inglaterra extendido en el pequeño espacio con sólo la capa cubriéndolo. Seguía dormido.

Con cuidado, se estiró y picó su cabeza con el índice una y otra vez, tratando de convencerse que lo que veía era real. Las cejas de Inglaterra se inclinaron, molesto por el gesto desagradable.

-¿Pero que…?

Al inclinarse un poco más se dio cuenta que desprendía olor a vainilla. El mismo que desprendía el gato después del baño de ayer.

Entonces recordó el desastre que había encontrado ayer en el sótano del inglés y cayó en cuenta.

El muy tonto debió haber seguido jugando con ese libro y se transformó en gato por accidente.

Lo movió del hombro para despertarlo. Inglaterra gruñó de nuevo.

-What the bloody hell do you…?- comenzó, abrió los ojos y al darse cuenta que estaba hablando una expresión de pánico surcó su rostro.-Ahhhhhhhhhh!

Cayó de la cama llevándose algunas sábanas y la capa consigo. También notó que no llevaba nada encima y sonrojándose, usó las sábanas para cubrirse como si fuera una chica.

-Que…que…que….que…?!- tartamudeaba mirando a Francia con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Parece que se acabó el efecto de tu hechizo- le explicó- Te dije que dejaras de jugar con tu magia, pero hasta que no terminaste hechizándote tu sólo no entendiste.

-¡D-déjame! ¡Estaba seguro de haber hecho todo bien! Luego llegas tú y casi me matas de un susto. Pensaba esconderme hasta que se pasara p-pero tenías que llegar y traerme.

-Si no te hubiera traído, seguro te hubieras muerto de hambre. Además, te di un baño. Olías horrible.

-¡Nadie te dijo que me bañaras!

-¿Es lo que te preocupa entonces?- Francia esbozó una sonrisita mientras Inglaterra se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

-¡No te concentres en esa parte! Aunque- se detuvo, volviéndole el color normal a la cara, mirando hacia otro lado – admito que fue bueno que me hayas cuidado…argh…G-gracias.

-Angleterre…

-¡No me mires así! ¡Tampoco soy un mal agradecido!

Francia se agachó hasta donde se encontraba y presionó su boca contra la del inglés.

-¡Mmmggmmhh!- exclamó haciéndose para atrás, rompiendo el beso. Se cubrió la boca con ambas manos.

-De nada.

-You…

-Ya decía yo que el gato y tu eran demasiado parecidos- sonrió- Pero enserio, eres bastante lindo cuando te lo propones.

-¡¿Qué?!

Francia se acercó nuevamente pero en vez de besarlo, le acarició el cabello. Ante esto, Inglaterra se quedó quieto y en silencio.

-Parece que esto ni siendo humano se te quita.

Inglaterra solo le dirigió una mirada molesta mientras apretaba las cobijas alrededor de su torso. Cuando sintió la otra mano acercándose, le dio un fuerte manotazo para alejarla.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! You bloody idiot! ¡Intentas algo y te mato! ¡Te mato!

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' '''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' ''''''''''

**Este shot va para mi onee-chan que ama el FrUK y los gatos xD Hermanita, aquí está, espero y sirva para que dejes de joderme por un tiempo :P **

**Todo el fic va basado en un fanart hermoso que me encontré en Tumblr hace como un mes. Tal vez lo ponga de imagen cuando la encuentre entre mi revoltijo en la PC.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el fic, que es como un spin-off de Hechizos del Caos, un lindo (raro) Giripan que hice hace como tres meses y que ni yo entendí ._. y aquí están los significados de las palabras en francés :googletranslatedetected: (?**

**-Mon dieu: Dios mío**

**-Chat, chaton: gato/gatito**

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
